Disrespect Has Consequences
by AnonymousScorpio
Summary: Sasuke is gone. Sakura has gotten over him. Hasn't she? What happens when he comes back? What if Sakura's sick and tired of Sasuke disrespecting her? What if she supposedly just doesn't care anymore? DISRESPECT HAS CONSEQUENCES.
1. Nightmares

**I know this is from the anime Naruto and I am late with this scene but I felt really strong about it and wanted to write on ("about" is really the actual word) it. I hate how woman well people in general but especially women are disrespected from verbally to physically and everything in between. Nobody well except masked murderer or something really deserves this. Fan girl or not, annoying or not. No one and I mean no one really deserves this but some people push others to the limit and do not know when to stop. This is just an effect of it. Do you like it? Love it? Hate it ? Enjoyed it? Wow, I'm loosing it but let me know. Again, yes I know this scene is old but like I said I felt strongly about this episode of Naruto. Episode 109.**

**Signed,**

** ~AnonymousScorpio~**

* * *

><p>This font is present day and <em>this font means past tense.<em>

Sakura POV

_It was dark of course and I ran to the road that led out of the Konoha, the road I knew he was on. He being Sasuke Uchiha and I was correct he was on that road. I ended up in front of him from the way I had came. He still walked forward, I knew he saw me but he just walked. It looked like he was walking toward me but I knew better even at that time, that was not the case. He stopped in front of me very briefly. _I was a bit selfish back then only thinking about what I wanted at the time and I wanted him to stay here in Konoha.

"_What are you doing wondering around here at night?" _He asked. He looked perfect, of course he would, he was an Uchiha after all.

"_Because in order to get out of this village, you have to take this road." I replied, looking down with sullen eyes. _Gosh I was so pathetic at the time.

"_Go home and sleep." He replied walking around me. I stayed where I was and he was walking away and I was turned the other way. To any normal person this would look like two people going two opposite ways. The tears brimmed to the surface and started to fall. _Pathetic.

"_Why?, Why won't you tell me anything?" I said finally turning his way, the tears kept falling of course and he was still walking away. _

"_Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?" I said. _I finally knew my answer.

_Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business." He replied still walking without any remorse. The tears poured down my face like a hurricane silently._

"_Stop concerning yourself about what I do. " He said. _Dang.

"_You've … always hated me huh? Do you remember the day we became Genin and when our three- member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me remember?" I said. I had a little flashback about those "good times" right after I said that. I think I may have been talking about Naruto but Sasuke set me straight, telling me how solitude was painful and calling me annoying all the while too. I deserved to be called "annoying" that time. He stopped and I thought I had him, a little bit. _Naïve little Sakura.

"_I don't remember." The bastard said even though I had a feeling that he did. My eyes widened and the tears came faster, harder and louder. _He just loves to hurt me, doesn't he?So I _made up another effin' excuse for him. _

"_Makes sense." I say in a small voice. " That's something that happened a while back." _Face it Sakura, stop making a excuses for him and a fool of yourself. Let him go!

_But that's when everything started…. You and I….And also Naruto and Kakashi- sensei." I had another flashback. I talked about how many missions we went on all of us together, Naruto, Kakashi- sensei, Sasuke and I and how much work they were to complete._

_I continued. "But….Above all….it was fun. " I admitted. Then I hit a tough spot for him. "I know about your clan, but revenge…. That won't make anyone happy. No one Neither you….." At that moment I delved deeper into his psyche and I told him the __**truth**__. It wasn't about me anymore, it was about him. _

"_Nor I" I became selfish again just as quick as I had became selfless. _

"_Just as I thought." He finally spoke again. "I'm different from your guys." He said as he kept talking. _Liar!

" _I walk a different path than you guys. " He said and I could agree with that since no one else on Team 7 which again consisted of , Naruto, Kakashi- sensei, Sasuke and I, was leaving to get revenge on their older brother who killed their whole clan. _

" _I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together but my heart decided on revenge in the end." He said. _I can see that captain obvious and Ha! Caught you in a lie, you do remember. This may sound a bit harsh and slightly, ok really bitter but _What heart? _It never seemed like you had one, well I take that back, you did until the day your family died and I can understand that but only slightly. I would think you would want no one to go through the pain that you went through, to go through any pain at all, I know I wouldn't well at least I think I wouldn't, I'll probably never know, but you cause everyone especially me just as much pain. I guess what they say is true, Misery loves company.

_His face turned up into a scowl. "That's my purpose in life." He said. Think Sasuke. This is not you. _

"_I can't be like you or Naruto." He said, talking again. I had talked quietly up until then " Are you going to choose to be alone again? One day you taught me solitude was painful!" I yelled with tears still streaming down my face, it was a wonder how I didn't run out of my bodily fluids that gave me the ability to cry and the last part was about my last flashback. He had been stopped walking but I could now see him thinking._

"_I understand that so well right now! I have a family and ,I have friends…but if your gone…" I said putting one foot forward. "To me… it'll be the same as being alone!" I yelled begging him to stay indirectly with my words. He was looking down probably having his own flashbacks about Team 7 as I did and was having now. _

"_From now on …. A new path will open up for all of us." He said starting to walk away again and I took a step forward again. " I love you so much!" I yelled. "If you'll stay with me, I'll make sure you won't forget it! Everyday will be fun! We'll definitely be happy! I'll do anything for you. So…. Please! Please! Stay here!" I yelled in agony. Then I went into hysterics. "I'll help you with your revenge! I'll do something! So please, stay here… with me. If you can't stay, take me with you." I say._

"_You really __**are **__annoying." He said, looking back at me with a casual yet cruel look on his face almost as if he was smiling or about to laugh. My eyes widened in shock and I knew I was about to shatter inside and out. I tried one more time though refusing to let go. _Stubborn, stubborn girl. Let go…

"_Don't leave!" I say running after him. I stopped. "If you do, I'll scream!" I yelled. _Dummy, you were basically screaming just then and there, well really the whole time.

_All of a sudden he ran, well a more elucidated way to say it would be flashed or suddenly appeared, behind me, making me gasp in surprise and him smirk._

"_Sakura." He said in a casual tone, well in __**his **__casual tone since his voic_e _was literally like velvet. _

"_**Thank you." **__He said. The wind blowing our clothes and hair every which way making this scene even more dramatic then it already was. I gasped, still crying. _Dang girl, shut up and let him go. If he is going to hurt you like this and on purpose, no less, then he is really not worth it.

_All of a sudden I felt pain in the back of my head and I was suddenly getting tired. "Sasuke- kun." _That punk-bastard knocked me out and left me on an effin' bench!

**I woke up and gasped in hurt, I had been having those dreams well nightmares for a while now but I was adding more to it. I got out my bed and opened the curtains, looked outside. The sun shining brightly in my face signaled that it was morning time . I yawned and walked over to the bathroom, picking up my bag of toiletries . Ever since the incident I had grown stronger, mentally and physically, but there was still that painful and open wound in my chest that hurt ached but went to full time pain when I thought about him. Life was a bore now but I had learned I never had him and I never would but that's okay because I wasn't going back…. no matter what!**

* * *

><p><strong>~AnonymousScorpio~<strong>


	2. Arrivals and Breakdowns

**Hey Guys,**

_**I'm back, thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your favorites. : ) Enjoy and REVIEW! : )**_

* * *

><p><strong>I quickly went to the shower so I wouldn't see or feel my oncoming tears coming down my face.<strong>

_**You are so pathetic. **_**The Inner said and that just got me even more upset. **

**Shut up! I replied.**

**I quickly took my shower and got dressed in my black mini skirt that went to the middle of my thigh with shorts under it and a black t- shirt that said in medium and big, red letters that read:**

"**I HATE"**

_**I HATE **_**the way you talk to me,**

_**I HATE **_**the way you keep your hair,**

_**I HATE **_**it when you stare, **

**and **_**I HATE **_**you and your unique skills, **

**the way you read my mind. I hate you so much, **

**it even makes me rhyme. **_**I HATE **_**it when you lie,**

_**I HATE **_**it when you make me smile **

**and even worse when you make me cry.**

_**I HATE **_**it that your not around, and the fact that you never call**

**but **_**MOSTLY I HATE **_**the way **

_**I DON'T HATE YOU**_**,**

**not even close,**

**not even a little bit, **

**not even at all." **

**I made this when **_**he **_**had first left since I couldn't stop crying. I started sewing to keep my mind off of it but everything came right back to **_**him. **_**Anyway I went to the training grounds where I saw Naruto and changed into my training clothes. Naruto and I are now 17 and Chūnins. I still had my green eyes and pink hair while Naruto had her blond hair and Cerulean, blue eyes but we have matures a lot especially Naruto. Who would of known the little runt would grow to have full abs and muscles that would not wait and would be taller than me? He too has a line of girls that now have a thing for him but like S- **_**him**_**, Naruto ignores them. All except the quiet girl with lavender eyes, Hinata Hyuga and did I mention she has a bit of a temper? Yep, got to love her though and I can see Naruto definitely falling for he too.**

**Anyway a couple hours, well three to be exact I said.**

"**Alright stop, I have to go Naruto." I said about to change back to my regular clothes again. **

"**Aw, Why Sakura?" Naruto asked.**

"**Because Tsunade- sama wants to see me." **

"**Oh okay, bye Sakura-chan." He said and I laughed.**

"**Bye Naruto!" I replied.**

**I then changed back to my regular clothes and went up to Tsunade- sama's office, smiling at anything and everything since today was one of my non- dramatic day and everything was going my way. I walked through the doors that led to Tsunade- sama's office with a smile on my face.**

"**Konnichiwa, Tsunade- sama!" I say with an extra dosage of enthusiasm that I thought I had lost a while ago.**

" **Konnichiwa, Sakura." She answered with an expression on her face that said something bad was up.**

"**Tsunade- same, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling a little panicky.**

"**He's back." **

"**Who's back?" I said asking my second question while backing away cautiously.**

"**Sasuke." She said sighing. I felt myself falling to my knees. Why? Why? Why does he feel the need to come back at the most uncanny times. I'm finally over and if not getting over him and he comes back. **

"**Why? Huh? What the hell is he doing back here? Huh? I don't want to see him! He's an ass****, an ass**** that left me on a f***** bench!" I was screaming now. **

"**Huh, can you answer my question? You know what? Don't effin' answer it! You know what? It seems like that Uchiha always get a get out of jail free card and I'm sick of it!" I say still yelling, tears were coming and blurring my vision. "Just leave me alone! why won't he leave me alone. He's everywhere! My dreams both day and night, my head, he haunts it, his voice is everywhere. He won't leave me alone. The Uchiha won't leave me alone. Make it stop Tsunade- sama. Make it stop." I whimpered. By now I was curled up on the floor (luckily they got cleaned everyday and they had just got cleaned a few minutes ago) in a fetal position, shaking and crying waterfalls. I abruptly felt tired and welcomed it silently, happily and all of a sudden she was awake in a white room."Sakura?" I heard a worried voice over me. I opened my eyes.**

"**Tsunade-sama?" I say, in a unmeaning questionable format.**

"**Yes Sakura." Tsunade- sama asked me.**

"**What happened?" I replied.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So…..you like? <strong>_

_**~AnonymousScorpio~**_


	3. Sassy Sakura

**I'm bbbbaaaaccckkk! Sorry I've been gone so long. I have been busy with school but I am here now so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..unfortunately. If I did, trust me, you would know it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~AnonymousScorpio~**

* * *

><p>"He's back." Tsunade-sama said looking sadly at me.<p>

"Who is 'he'?" I ask cautiously.

She unnecessarily took a deep breath. "Sasuke."

My whole world seemed to crumble right before my eyes. I had flashbacks of what happened. Stray tears fell down my face and the wounds had opened again, the wounds I had tried so hard to heal, the wounds that he could probably only heal but I refuse to open up to him again. It's just too risky and I'm not trying to get hurt again. However that doesn't mean that I can't show him what he's missing, well missed out on. I sit up and put on my signature façade.

"What does he have to do with me?" I say, well ask.

"Well…" Tsunade started looking worriedly at me. I gave her that would-you-just-talk look. She then gulped which again was unnecessary.

"Well I was wondering if you could watch over him and heal is wounds." She said and I stiffened. She kept going.

"Please Sakura. No one has enough strength to beat him, well except Naruto, maybe but you know how they are together. He and Sasuke will end up fighting and causing damage. You're the only one that both Sasuke and Naruto listen to."

"In case you haven't noticed Naruto, weirdly enough is growing into an adult as are the rest of us including him. They don't listen to me anymore, they never did. I was just right most of the time. Plus when I _begged_" I say with in a bitter tone or voice. "for him to stay he left me out cold on a park bench. God knows what could have happened. I could have gotten raped or even kidnapped." I sigh stopping myself.

"How long is 'a while'?" I ask her.

"Three months to a year." She said and my jaw slightly drops but just as quickly as that happens, I somehow manage to get it back up and snap it shut.

"Whatever. When do I start?" I ask Tsunade.

"Tomorrow is fine." I nod, get out of the hospital bed and put on my clothes. I needed to get out of that hospital gown. I knew I was fine from all the medical training I had received. I gave Tsunade a look and she nodded her head meaning she approved of me leaving.

"Get some sleep Sakura." She says. I detect a bit of a smile in her voice and that's only because she has control over me and I'm doing what she wants or about to do what she wants, babysit a grown man, that grown man being the person I fell for years ago, his name being Sasuke Uchiha.

"Whatever" I say walking out without a care or a second look back.

_**The Next Day**_

I was awoken by the sun arising and telling me to wake up. I quickly went to take a shower and pick out my clothes. As you can see, I have retired from my usual pink attire. My clothing varies from day to day. I brush my hair, which had gotten a bit darker as I got older, and put it up into a ponytail and yes I let it grow again, forget cutting it for a guy. I then put on my white, ripped skinnies and a sparkly, beige, shawl-like top that hung off my right shoulder. I put on my beige converses, tucking the ends of my jeans in them and I put on a bit of lip gloss and some blush just to add some color. I know it may seem like a bit much but after I take care of Sasuke I have to go see Neji and his family to get them to approve of him dating Tenten since they like me, well the new me anyway, and I had to dress to the occasion. I don't know why they didn't approve of those two together.

I then walk out of my house saying bye to my parents on the way. I casually walk by everyone on the way to the Uchiha mansion turning a few heads as I passed. I finally get up to the Uchiha mansion and knock on the door and take a deep breath. I knocked on the door. I heard slow footsteps, Sasuke, of course. He opened the door. We looked at each other up and down. I was aghast. I never imagined Sasuke being hurt or in a critical condition but I held up my non-caring façade. I watched as his eyes rake me up and down. I gave a sexy smirk.

"Are you going to let me in or stand there and check me out?" I said calling him out. His eyes widen a bit and then he quickly gains his smirking composure, opening the door wider to let me in while doing so. I stepped inside and still couldn't believe the size of it.

"Wow this place is beautiful!" I say. I could still get excited at times. I smiled. Sasuke just continued to smirk. He had his arm in a cast and he was limping a bit. He also had nasty bruises all over his arms and he probably had some scattered on his leg. He even had one on his face but it took nothing away from his attractiveness.

He went up to his room and I followed suit. His room was Sasuke-esque. It was plain but very mature. The walls were decorated in a satiny black color just above his king-sized bed, which had a black and white bed spread set with black and white pillows, while the rest of his walls were a solid black. There was a magnificent and inimitable mirror that hung over his bed. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room, black of course. The malleable carpet was black and grey squared carpet. He sat on his king-sized bed and his first aid kid was right beside him. . He had a silver night stand near his bed. There was also a decent sized dresser on the other side of his room with a picture of his clan and a picture of his mother, father, him and his brother when they were younger which is weird. His room had a few valuables such as his sketch book, scrapbook, notebooks, guitar and more. I quickly went over to him and started working on him.

"How have you been doing?" I asked him trying to make small talk while re-cleaning and bandaging his cuts. I caught him clenching his teeth in pain but he never once made a sound.

"Hn." He replied to my question.

"Still using single syllables I see." I say to him getting annoyed.

"Hn, still trying to impress me and continuously deteriorating and lacking at it I see. " He said and I froze with my blood broiling. I knew that this was a bad idea.

"You wish Uchiha. I have somewhere to go tonight." I say looking at him straight into his onyx eyes. I caught myself before I could ogle him.

"Aa." He said with an incredulous and skeptical look.

"With Neji." I said. No need to tell him the reason, of course. I saw his jaw clench but I wasn't touching him. It was my turn to smirk and I continue tending to his cuts. I then saw he had a broken rib. How did he even get to the door without falling or downstairs for that matter? When I started poking and prodding with his ribs I had him lay down since it was already painful enough sitting up so I had to lean over him. I tried to ignore the tingling sensation all over my body. I could feel him staring down at me with a clenched jaw. I then saw a bruise on his face that I never got to. This meant I had to straddle his waist because of the position he was in. I had thought about sitting him up again but I had just got finished purifying and re-bandaging his ribs and the rest of his body. He was probably going through hell with all this pain and even though I was beyond furious, drained and damaged by him I was not malevolent, vindictive or and revengeful..at this point so I would never do that and as much as I'd hate admitting it I know I still care and love him, unfortunately.

"May I?" I ask about straddling his waist.

"I know you're in quite a bit of pain right now and I don't want to sit you up just yet. " I told him sincerely. He just smirked in approval, oh how I wanted to knock it off his face, and slightly nodded. So I moved up and lightly sat on his hips. I then put my hand on his chest for stability when I felt him wince. I lifted up his shirt and saw huge black and cobalt blue bruises. I quickly tended to his throbbing face. I sat him up and gently took off his shirt and my breath hitched at his bare chest. He now had an eight pack.

"Like what you see?" He said his signature smirk coming back.

"You wish Uchiha." I said. I could tell he was not used to the way I talked to him and both he and I reveled in it. He seemed to like it. I started to tend to is chest also trying not to linger on his chest for too long. When I was finished with that I helped him put on a shirt which I knew I didn't need to do. I know he took a shower on his own by the way he smelled, cinnamon, musk, man and Sasuke. No one could copy his smell. I then verged his broken arm and started tending to that. When I was done with that he walked me to the door and I turned to face him.

"I hope you get well." I told him trying to be sincere but that annoying smirk came onto his face again. I quickly disavowed my sincerity.

"So I don't have to look at you anymore." I said and gracefully strutted off to meet Neji without giving him a second look back.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Love it? Hate? Let me know and COMMENT and FAVORITE, etc! <strong>

**Signed,**

**~AnonymousScorpio~**


	4. Anger and Annoyance

_**Hey guys, **_

_**I'm backkkk. Miss me? I'm sorry for the long delay but a lot of things have been going on, mainly school. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**~AnonymousScorpio**_

_**P.S.: ENJOY**_

_**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the amazing owner of Naruto!**_

* * *

><p>I went to my meeting with Neji's parents and let me tell you it was difficult to get them to accept Tenten especially when Neji is already engaged to be married and Tenten's clan is unknown buy Neji's parents allowed her one chance, of course they would be watching her every move like a hawk but she would get a fair shot to win both Neji and his parents over. After that I went home and changed into my pajamas and thought about tomorrow, I would have to see <em>him <em>again and honestly I didn't know if I wanted that, seeing him once was enough and that would be it but I have no choice, I promised Tsunade.

Tomorrow came all too fast and again I was getting up bright and early, taking a shower and putting on my white shirt that says _**"Men are like public toilets, they are either taken or full of s***" **_in big, bold, black letters with some black skinny jeans and my black and white converses. I then put my hair up into a messy ponytail and I added some black, dangly earrings in the mix. I didn't feel like dressing up, I was a bit grumpy today. I quickly grabbed my notepad and pen and walked out the door. I arrived at Sasuke's house and I knocked on the door. I automatically hear to door being jiggled and it soon opened. Sasuke stood there with that smirk on his face and I'm telling you if I could just slap it off him I would. I huffed in annoyance and pushed my way passed him into the Uchiha house. I caught him looking at my shirt constantly.

"Are you going to stare or can we get started?" I ask him annoyed. I heard him clear his throat.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes as he led me to the couch. I sat my notepad and pen on the table beside the couch and had him lay down.

"Take your shirt off." I instructed.

"Now Sakura… I thought you already knew that there is nothing-"He started but I cut him off.

"Stop the BS and take off the d*** shirt." I say getting increasingly agitated but I was surprised he actually used an almost full sentence. He smirked and worked his shirt off. There it was again, the eight pack.

_Sakura you are strong, don't give in._

While I felt like I was over him, there were still little signs that showed that there was something there but I was determined not to give in or go back to that whiny, progeny that he once knew. I liked the new Sakura and I planned on keeping her for a very long time. I started to tend to his wounds. His jaw clenched when I poured alcohol on it but again he made no sound. It was silent for the most part. I had decided not to start any small talk; I had learned my lesson with that yesterday. I then looked at my notebook and pen. I picked it up. Sasuke arched one of his perfectly neat eyebrows.

"I have to ask questions to show your progress." So I started to interrogate him. He answered, sure most of his answers were short, but they were answers.

"Alright, I am done here for today." I said picking up my notepad and pen and started to walk away.

"Get out." I heard from _him_ say.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and glared at him with hatred.

"Get out." He repeated.

"No, I don't think I will." I said going back to his couch but I stopped and went up to his room instead. Yes, I stepped out of my place but at this point, I could not care less.

"Sakura." I heard him growl and it was my turn to smirk. He makes his way up to his room at a rapid pace and before I knew it he was standing right in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask looking around like I was innocent.

"You have 5 seconds to get out my room or-"

"Or you'll what?" I spit out angrily. "Call me annoying, mistreat me, leave me on a freakin' bench to rot. What? What are you going to do? Threaten to kill me?" I say with a bitter laugh. "Do it because newsflash you have done just about everything in the book to me and I am sick of it! You walk around as if you are superior to everyone else but you're not! You're actually a narcissistic, egotistical, arrogant, chauvinistic pig. Yeah, I know you've had a rough past but that does not give you the right to treat you like they are beneath you." I said, my chest heaving up and down. He blinked and then glared at me with just as much hatred

"Shut the f*** up Sakura, you know nothing about me, you haven't known me for 5 years now." He replied.

"Oh please Sasuke, I have known you even before then, you are full of s*** and we both know it so do us both a favor and shut up!" I said walking out down the stairs and out of his house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it, love it, hate it? Well comment, tell me what you think and give constructive criticism. Again sorry for being gone for so long.<strong>_

_**~AnonymousScorpio**_

_**P.S.: Sorry for any mistakes.**_


End file.
